


Loss and Pieces

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Uchiha Obito was someone not quite familiar with death, for a child aspiring to be a shinobi.Hatake Kakashi was someone too familiar with death, for a child aspiring to be a shinobi.Day 20 // Death
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Loss and Pieces

Uchiha Obito was someone not quite familiar with death, for a child aspiring to be a  _ shinobi _ . He was carefree, a bit undisciplined and too naive for the ruthless world of constant wars. 

He would offer his smile to everyone, never regarding the fact he could be seeing a lot of people for the last time. He didn’t even wish anyone safe returns, taking them for granted.

Hatake Kakashi was someone too familiar with death, for a  _ child  _ aspiring to be a shinobi. He was stubborn, rude and stuck to the rules too much. 

They still ended up becoming friends on the same team. They never discussed death, however. They didn’t think one of them would die before they’d all manage to get their jonin rank. Kakashi was the first, and the only one on their team to achieve that goal. He didn’t warn Obito in time. The Uchiha boy learned of the cruelty of death too late, barely one day before the mission.

The first part of Obito died saving his friend. 

Disregarding his life, his legs moved on their own accord and he pushed Kakashi away, falling victim to the rock on his own. But fearing and not quite understanding death, he gave Kakashi the gift that would allow him to live on. As memory and just being able to see the world instead of changing it but it was better than vanishing without a trace.

He’d be remembered by the scar on Kakashi’s face, by the red eye hiding underneath, by the name carved out in the stone.

He thought he welcomed death and it would be the end, but the world was too cruel to let him rest there. Child soldiers had fate much worse than death. Obito was saved when he didn’t ask for it and the piece of him was already missing. He craved reuniting with his friends, wanting to be close to that missing part. He and Kakashi, they would protect Rin together and become stronger than they could ever be apart. 

The second part of Obito died seeing his friend commit suicide. 

He didn’t know who to blame for the sight he barely arrived in time for. He was too late and too weak, Kakashi was too fast and too strong. Rin coughed out blood as the light left her eyes, and when Kakashi retracted his hand, she didn’t move anymore. His closest friend died in front of him and his other friend could as well disappear from his sight. 

If there was a single piece of Uchiha Obito left alive, he crushed it with his own hands. The joyful, carefree child was dead.

Whoever he continued to live as wouldn’t bring the name up ever again. It was easy to accept, to distance himself from the fool the boy had used to be. Even as he listened to Kakashi speak to the name written in the stone, he didn’t think much of it. 

Kakashi seemed to make a habit out of making excuses and apologies to a dead child. It was sad and pathetic. But the Uchiha didn’t spare him any pity, knowing he didn’t deserve it. He was the one who understood death better than Obito, he should stop with the shameless act. 

And for years that was what the Uchiha thought. He also thought no other death would ever matter to him, watching Madara die after leaving behind his plan, killing Minato, his own sensei, and aiding Itachi in slaughtering his own clan. 

The world laughed in his face one last time. Reminded him of his name, that he was that dead child Kakashi refused to ever forget about. Because Kakashi’s life was once saved by him, and it was now his time to be saved by Kakashi.

They were supposed to be enemies. Hiding their faces from one another, never speaking the names with familiarity. But then his mask shattered, and Kakashi’s eyes widened in recognition. 

Obito’s name was the only thing that left his mouth as he shielded him from the falling debris from an explosion going off too early. The weight would be too much to shoulder but Kakashi didn’t care, wanting to repay the favour from years ago with everything he could.

Obito didn’t ask for it. He didn’t need saving. He screamed profanities and accusations at Kakashi, but the Hatake didn’t hear him anymore. Just like with Rin’s, Obito saw life fade in his eyes.

With trembling arms he held his body, all bruised up and the bottom half of it crushed under the debris. He thought he was the one who had died all those years ago. But now he was realising, Uchiha Obito had never died.

Because Kakashi kept him alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
